Come Back To Me
by ohitsmelx3
Summary: Ian and Wanda aren't your average couple, they are so much more. Ian's love for Wanda runs deeper than any cave can. Can their love shine like the sun, or will it stay in the darkness they live in? Better story. T for language. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new and first The Host story. I just read the book and I loved it! Um, right now I am still working out the details of the storyline but I have the main idea. Settle in for a good story, your gonna love it! R&R! R&R! Reviewing makes me get out chapters faster; it motivates me and makes me happy. Okay, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don' own nuthin!**

**Wanda's POV**

I will not be able to sleep tonight, so I shouldn't even try.

On this night, like most nights, the heat got the best of me. While I stay curled in to the man I love, there was no wonder the warmth I feel from our two bodies, along with the dry desert air. Some nights, I felt as though the sun was burning in the dark above us.

My experience of being a soul living among humans has turned me in so many directions and introduced me to so many thinks, it was almost exhausting. I couldn't deny my urge to learn everything. I want to feel everything they feel, no matter how horrible I am.

One urge, imparticular, I feel knocks at my brain everyday; to experience rain. From what I am told, water falls from the sky, wetting its surroundings. When Ian had told me of this, he told in such a way that seemed like it wasn't the most amazing thing in the world. To me it is.

To me, it's everything.

I am determined to feel the rain, how the droplets feel against your skin. I will let it soak me. Ian promised, he will take me to feel the rain.

I stare up to the sky, half expecting it to start raining just now. As I have learned real quick on this planet, when you hope for thins- you always seem to get the opposite. But who said this world wasn't going to be cruel?

He breaths heavily, and tightens his grasp on my waist. I look to one of the few things that aren't cruel on Earth- Ian. It seems every time I look in his general direction this body deceives me as I feel warmth come across my cheeks.

When I moved in with Ian, I come to find that he could sleep through just about anything. Once he was laying down, he was drifting in to a deep sleep. Of course, he should be able to sleep through anything. I couldn't imagine the terrible condition he had to sleep in on his early raids. Maybe his ability to sleep was a sign of strength. This was another strength he had that I strongly envied.

I try my best to escape is embrace, and pray he will not wake up to ask where I was going. I wouldn't have had a response for him.

I successfully free myself and make my way to the little chair in the corner. On the arm hangs Ian's favorite sweatshirt. I throw it over my head. He always laughs because it looks like a dress on me.

Before leaving the red door room, I take a second to glance back at him. His beautiful self. His pale skin gleams, looking yin & yang against his jet black hair. I grab for his hand. By instinct, he tightens it around mine, covering my little hand. His muscles flex, the toned muscles of all the field work he works so hard at, so I don't have to.

Ian had just turned twenty-five, his childhood closed, and only now mere memories. I didn't know him when he was a boy, but I could see the little boyish features on his face that made him look much younger. I could imagine Ian a young boy, the liveliness still visible in his eyes today.

I let go of his hand and turned for the door. I swung it closed quietly, hoping I was to be the only one up at this hour. I took a walk around the dark caves. I knew where I was going; I didn't need a light to guide me.

"Wanda!" I heard from the other end of the dark tunnel. The sound carried loudly through the caves.

I shushed the voice I knew so well, it was the only person who would be cheery no matter what hour of the night it was. "Jamie! What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I said in a hushed voice, hoping my voice wouldn't carry as much.

Jamie, the little boy I loved dearly, emerged from the darkness, his dark curls messier than ever. As much as I hated to see it, Jamie was growing up, in to a handsome young boy. From what I could remember from Melanie's memories of her father, they looked so similar.

He came to wrap his arms around me. In this new body, he was taller than me. He seemed to like that very much. "I had a nightmare, Wanda. Brandt laughed at me; he said I should go back to sleeping in a crib."

I laughed and shook my head. "Aw, Jamie, I'm sorry. Brandt can sometimes be little bit of a jerk."

Jamie tugged at my waist. "That's may be true," he whispered "but, I'm still scared from that nightmare. Can you come help me look for my baby blanket? It…makes me feel better when I'm scared."

I had never come to understand how humans had come to be attached to these types of things, but it must have been the way I felt about Ian. I wanted to hold him forever. I shrugged, "Of course Jamie, anything to make you feel better."

Before it, I felt Jamie tugging me down the dark tunnel. I had come to realize, I had no idea where we were going. "Jamie, where are we going?" I whispered. My eyes couldn't adjust as quickly as they had in Melanie's body.

"The big storage cave. When me and Jared came here I was still really sad about Melanie disappearing, I always kept my blanket close. Jared didn't like that. He said I had to grow up and be a man. He made me put it away. I don't think he was doing it for me as much as he was doing for himself." He gripped my hand tighter, "He tore himself up about it. He probably didn't think it was fair I had something to hold on to."

Jamie's last sentence echoed through my head, over and over. We didn't talk till we stopped at that I assumed to be the storage cave. "I don't really know where it is. Help me look for it, kay?" Jamie said in a hopeful voice.

"Okay," I said quietly as I started to immerse myself in boxes of all different sizes. "Jamie, what is all this stuff?" I hadn't been in this storage cave before, I was sure I hadn't even seen it before.

"Umm its all different stuff. Stuff people don't need. When people came here, everyone had their old stuff. Jeb said we should put all the stuff we don't need in here. So yeah, just random stuff," He said. I could no longer see him, he was behind too many boxes, though I heard him rifling around.

I didn't bother to reply, my only response were my lips forming in to a tight 'oh' formation. I too started rifling around. Though I felt wrong about looking through people's stuff, I had good reason.

I came upon many interesting boxes full of old home appliance, old clothes, and children's toys. Through all the bulky boxes coming down upon my lap, I almost missed the little green shoe box wrapped by a single string.

Well, a blanket could be here, I thought to myself. I took no time to unravel the string. In no time, I had the lid off the box. Inside, I came to recognize were old photographs. When I taught at the University, I had always been interested in obsolete photographs; it told so much about the time.

What I saw of these pictures, I hadn't expected.

The picture before me was a face I could recognize anywhere. Ian. A smile couldn't help but bloom across my face, a giggle escaping my lips. Probably no more than five, an extremely young Ian stood with his mother, I assumed, in overalls and a plaid shirt.

He'd never said anything about his mother, or that he had even had a mother, for that matter. She was beautiful, her eyes full of happiness and life, just like her son.

I grinned and sat the picture to the side, I was definitely going to bring this one out at breakfast this morning, I was sure everyone, especially Ian, would love to see it. I rifled through the shoe box, many pictures similar to the one I had held in my hand. I stopped on the most recent photos. The weren't so recent at all.

I picked up a glossy stack of photos, I flipped through them gently, Jamie and I laughing at each and every one.

All these were of Ian as a tall, lanky teenager, in the later years of high school, I suppose. I felt a blush come to my cheeks- Dammit! What was so special about this boy that made me do this?

There was one of him in a suit and tie, in a football jersey, on a birthday, surfing, at Christmas with his family, and many taken of him with his family, and many, of what I know, as it being his high school graduation.

I couldn't help but smile at these pictures, Jamie awing at each and everyone. But, I could not ignore the strong pang of sadness I felt in the pit of my heart, it ached.

Why did Ian never talk about this? Any of this? Why had I never tried to know these things about him? It was as if he ignores it like none of this, his life before the souls, mattered. Had he forgotten?

"Wanda, I know your having fun creeping on Ian's past but I think if I don't get some food now, I will be gnawing on these cardboard boxes," Jamie howled.

I let out a snort, "You never stop eating, do you? Alright, hold on a second." I closed the box and put it back neatly in its small space of storage, also shoving some of my favorite photos of Ian into my back pocket. "Let's go."

We started walking back down the dark tunnel. Instinctively, Jamie grabbed my hand. He always did that when I was in Melanie's body, he still does it now to Melanie and me. I didn't keep my attention him, all I could think of was the photos in my pocket.

I hoped Ian was up, and already in the kitchen. I most definitely had some questions for him.

**Sooo…What did you think? Did you hate it? Did you love it? I want to know! By leaving a review/ suggestion/ comment it motivates me to put out more chapters with better quality and faster! So Please click that little rectangular box below?**

**PLEASSSEEEE REEEEVVIIIIEEEWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short little chapter. But here you go, read it with a smile. & REEEEVVVIIIEEEWWW! Please? **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

**Ian's POV**

I jolted awake when I heard the soft sound of the red door closing. Without a second thought, my hand flew to my gun. I was ready to go against anything that threatened me, most importantly, Wanda.

When I looked over, it was she that had disappeared. I than became a little less worried, but still worried none the less. Wanda hadn't been sleeping well lately. Her insomnia was understandable.

I always looked at her life as some sort of tragedy; someone was always in the way to harm her. She was a beautiful tragedy. One that I wanted to bind myself to for the rest of our lives. Short lives, according to the longer lives Wanda has lived.

This was all the more reason for us to live our lives fast and with great passion. I am deeply and passionately in love with the girl who lays down next to me every night. It's her soul I love. She's kind, gentle hearted, and is selfless to everyone around her.

When I came to live in this society, I had given up so much. All my loved ones were now transformed in to people I can no longer associate myself with. My grungy hometown that I loved has now been modernized, it's hardly recognizable. When I came to the caves, I thought I had entered a new 'quality' of life, one that included forgetting human qualities of things like love.

I didn't think love was possible for me. Not till I met Wanda. Sometimes, I forget she isn't truly human. A human is what she is to me. Perhaps, when I look in to her eyes I still see a little bit of home in her. She is my home.

I will do anything to keep her from being unharmed. I'm a simple man, perhaps too simple for a girl so beautiful and complex. I couldn't have been any more surprised that night I told her I loved her, that she said it right back to me without hesitation, almost catching me off guard.

Looking around to make sure that Wanda was nowhere in sight, I quickly stuck my hand beneath the pillow I lay my head on. I grasped on to it, the little object. I ran my hand up and down the velvet lining of the small box, still pondering all this in my head.

I am a simple man. A simple man, with a hell of a lot of luck. I hoped I wasn't stretching my luck by what I was going to ask her on the night of the rain fall, it would be coming up quick. I hope this wasn't just luck that we were together. I hoped it was fate, that we were meant to be together.

I love you and will always love you Wanderer.

**What did you guys think? If you guys give me lots of reviews I may put out another chapter very soon…maybe even tomorrow. So, REVIEW!**


End file.
